Unmanned vehicles (e.g., unmanned aerial vehicles) are known for their use in combat zones. In combat zones, they are often used to surveille an area, damage a structures, or lethally wound a potential enemy combatant. The use of unmanned vehicles can go far beyond the aforementioned examples, especially outside of a combat zone and in a commercial setting. Businesses of all sorts are now developing innovative ways to use unmanned vehicles to benefit their business. A current issue with unmanned vehicles is the constant depletion of the power source, which often requires an individual to manually charge it. The flight time for an unmanned aerial vehicle is remarkably short and there is currently no solution to recharge unmanned aerial vehicle power systems without manually removing the battery bank.